ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cdr's Kaiju Army (Metaverse)
Cdr's Kaiju Army is, as it's name implies, an army of Kaiju controlled by Cdr. The extent of their numbers are unknown, however there are probably less of them then there are Dao sock puppets. Army Structure Chain of Command Any and all members of the army answer to Cdr or more recently Akre, the now co-supreme commander of the army. Godzilla is the second in command and ranks above all of the generals. After the generals are captains, commanders, sergeants, etc. The lowest ranking member of the army is the janitor, Hedorah. Food Rations Cdr primarily feeds the army idiotic anons from Ultraman wiki. Tactics The army's level of strategy depends on who is in command. If Godzilla is leading a mission, chances is are the army will run right in Leeroy Jenkins style. If someone like General Alien Empera is in command, the army is typically more strategical. Tactical Maneuvers Baragon Strike An attack method involving sending out Showa Baragon, Pagos, Neronga, Magular, Gabora, Sea Baragon, GMK Baragon, and Geronga to attack an enemy at once. This is typically done by firing them all out giant canons. Epic Charge into battle A method of combat involving Cdr directly commanding the army, riding his trusty steed Dodongo and raising a sword before yelling "CHARGE!" and several of the soldiers charge into battle on Quadruped-Kalju-Back. Nukezilla This is a last ditch method of winning a battle, in which Godzilla is charged up to critical mass and dropped on a enemy where he goes "Boom!" clearing the battlefield and pretty much killing everyone. LEERRROOYYY JEENNNKKIIINNNSSSS!!!!! The army simply charges right into battle. As the Black Directive always says, "Simple is best." Who cares about being fair Hyper Zetton, Arch Belial, Magata No Orochi, Vaccumon, EX Tyrant, Giga Chimera, U-Killersaurus Neo, Vict. Lugiel, Gargorgon, Beryudora, and several others are sent to utterly decimate the enemy as they please. Known Members Canon * Godzilla: The second-in-command of the Kaiju Army. * Dodongo: Cdr's trusty steed that he rides into battle * Firemons: A Choju used as a living flamethrower by Cdr. * Greenmons: Manages the army's supply of weed. * Anguirus: A tenacious Kaiju that doubles as a Mace weapon. * Ron: The army's accountant. * Pigmon: The army's mascot * Baragon: Leader of the Army's Baragon suit retool division, consisting of Baragon, Sea Baragon, Pagos, Neronga, Gabora, Magular, Geronga, and GMK Baragon. * Red King: The army's expert rock thrower. * Alien Bat: The scientist * Alien Baltan: The stealth agent. Often paired with Neronga. * Ebirah: Cdr's dinner. * Gamera: Director of the army's Kalju-Human children relations. * Bemular: The army's escape artist. * Mother of Ultra: The medic. * Mothra and Ulraman Cosmos: The peacekeepers. * Ultraman Ace: Self-proclaimed "expert of battlefield autopsy". * Redman: The assassin. * Alien Empera: A general. * Geronimon: The dude who revives all the dead guys, hence why no member of the army has ever permanently died. * Hedorah: The Janitor * Yerm: A sergeant, recruited during the Moe Purge. * Rantmons: The official army spokesman. Fan Submitted Members * Black King: The spy. Acts like Robbie Rotten for unknown reasons. Submitted by Flurr. * Mecha Gomora: Miner. Mines with his cannon. When has to pay to mine and the person he is talking to is talking in loads of gibberish he says "shut up and take my money!" Submitted by Flurr * 'Alien Arg'o: An undercover agent who imitates the army's targets at Cdr's command. Whenever he's discovered, he suddenly gains a super villain mentality, sounds like Skeletor from He-man, and laughs evilly so much it makes up 90% of his dialogue. Yes. Trivia * Obviously, this page is based on the jokes I've made about having a Kaiju army in the chat. * Some of the roles are loosely based off of Team Fortress 2, the "my zombie apocalypse squad" meme, and various other team dynamics. * Despite being an army of Kaiju, some of the members are Ultras. * The army is somewhat a parody of Belial's monster army. Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Fan Organizations Category:Parodies Category:Metaverse Series Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Armies Category:Cdr's Kaiju Army